deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante vs Doomguy
Description Devil May Cry vs Doom. When the demons of hell come to invade Earth, only one man can stand between them and victory. But who's the stronger devil destroyer, the Son of Sparda or the Doom Slayer? Interlude Scythe: When the demons invade and humanity realizes they can't do anything, our last hope will rely on the demon slayers. Soul: Dante, the Son of Sparda. ''' Scythe: And Doomguy, Hell's bane of existence. '''Soul: He's Scythe and I'm Soul. Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would in a Death Battle. Dante Scythe: Take a stroll down the run-down streets of the unnamed city, you'll find a neet little shop called Devil May Cry, run by the charismatic yet perpetually within debt- Soul: DANTE!! Dante: Background * Age: 18 (DMC3 Manga) 19 (DMC3) 28 (DMC1) 29 (DMCA) 38 (DMC4) 48 (DMC Volume 2) 49 (DMC2) ?? (DMCV) * Height: N/A * Weight: N/A * Uncle of Nero * Mercenary, private investigator, and vigilante * Son of Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight * Perpetually drowning in debt * Lover of red trench coats * Loves pizza and strawberry sundaes Soul: Dante is a badass Devil Hunter for hire, though his origins aren't as much. ' Scythe: When he was but 8 years old, Dante helplessly watched his mother, and presumably his brother die to demons. Why? Because his father is Sparda, the legendary demon knight who single-handedly beat the Demon Lord Mundus and concord hell. '''Soul: Then Sparda fell in love with a human named Eva and theye had kids, Dante and Vergil. And then Sparda died and the previously elaborated death of Eva and Vergil by Mundus's minnios. ' Scythe: So what did Dante do? Why, become a demon hunter for hire and perpetuate the cycle of vengeance. Dante: Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, agility, and durability * Healing factor * Expert marksman * Proficiency with any weapon 'Soul: And being half demon, Dante possesses Superhuman strength speed and durability. He can stop punches from giant demons the size of buildings several stories high, he can run fast enough down a tower to catch on fire, and tough enough to survive multiple impaling's, like every god damn day. ' Scythe: That's also in thanks to his healing factor, which can repair just about any damage he takes. Dante's an expert marksmen with all forms of firearms, shotguns, rifles, rocket and grenade launchers- '''Soul: But his favorite's are his twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory. Speaking of which, let's get into the weapons. Dante: Weapons and Devil Arms * Rebellion ** Broadsword. ** Keepsake from Sparda. ** Can be thrown like a boomerang. ** Is the physical manifestation of Dante’s power. * Ebony & Ivory ** Semi-automatic handguns customized for Dante. ** Rapid-fire shots. ** Shots can be charged with demonic energy. * Cerberus ** Tripartite nunchaku imbued with ice. ** Can stretch to incredible lengths. * Agni & Rudra ** Twin scimitars, one red and one blue. ** Hurl fire and tornado-like gusts. * Gilgamesh ** Steel gauntlets, grieves, mask, and back armor. ** Powered by thrusters. * Lucifer ** Metallic backpack-like apparatus. ** Summons spectral swords. * Pandora ** Devil Arm with 666 forms, though has only utilized these seven ** Epidemic: Blowgun. ** Hatred: Bazooka. ** Revenge: Laser Cannon. ** Jealousy: Gatling Gun. ** Argument: Mobile Missile Battery. ** Grief: Boomerang. ** Omen: Damages all surrounding enemies. Scythe: His trademark sword, Rebellion, is molded after a broadsword, which are large bladed swords designed more for cutting rather than thrusting. Soul: He thrusts it anyways. And a few other things if ya catch my drift. Scythe: SOUL! Soul: What? Anyways, he's also got Devil Arms. Physical manifestations of demons he's beaten. Remember Megaman X's Variable Weapons System? It's like that, but way more fun. Cerberus is a three sided nunchaku that can expand beyond normal length and manipulate ice, Agni and Rudra are talking scimitars that control fire and wind. Scythe: Gilgimesh are a pair of gauntlets capable of shattering stone pillars with a lethal one inch punch. The backpack weapon Lucifer allows Dante to throw out endless numbers of spectral swords. Soul: So, exploding lightsabers. Finally, he's got a briefcase called Pandora that cane take 666 forms, from a Bazooka to a Chain Gun to a Mobile Missle Battery! Oh god I want them all!! ''' Dante: Styles * Royalguard style * Trickster style * Doppelganger style * Quicksilver style Scythe: He also has 4 different styles. He can teleport around with Trickster Style, become a nigh impervious tank with Royalguard style, clone himself with Doppelganger style, and stop time with Quicksilver style. And if he's ever in a bind he can use the '''Soul: DEVIL TRIGGER!! Dante: Devil Trigger * Unleashes near-full potential. * Lasts for a limited time. * Enables flight and new abilities. * Regenerates faster than before. * Physical and magical attributes amplified. Soul: The Devil Trigger unleashes Dante's near-full potential. While it's only temporary, he can fly, grows in strength and speed, increeses his regeneration. and all his weapons are amplified. It also just looks really friggin' cool. Dante: Feats * Effortlessly bodies demons as strong as Sparda * Beat Mundus, Vergil, and many more * Defeats a far more powerful version of Trish in an Alternate Universe. * Overpowers Alice with the Majin form. (DMC3 Manga) * Oneshotted Abigail who was affecting all of North America . * Fights a stronger Mundus that is the Void and is confirmed to be stronger than the Original Mundus. Dante easily bodies him in his BASE form. (DMC Volume 2) * Cuts bullets in half. * Dodges a missile (DMC2). * Reacts to a rocket. * Was smart enough to figure out that Ultron Sigma couldn't use the Soul Stone. * Beat Jedah Dohma (Marvel vs. Capcom). Scythe: Saying Dante is rediculusly powerful would honestly be a bit of an understatement. He's beaten Mundus twice, his brother Vergil, Arkham when he absorbed Sparda's powers, an evil version of his friend Trish, oneshot powerful continent level beings like Abigail Sid, can react and dodge missiles and rockets, and can be relatively crafty. Dante: Flaws * Holds back on enemies until deemed worthy. * Possesses incredible bad luck. * Regeneration takes longer if drained. Soul: Still, Dante's nowhere near perfect. He regularly holds back, which can lead to getting him in a bind. He seems to posses just the worst luck, and the longer a fight goes on, the longer his healing can take to kick in. That doesn't mean you take Sparda's son lightly before he puts a bullet or two in your face, and calls it a day. Arius: Ohhh...! No...! My dream...my life... I was going to be the king of this world! Dante: "King"? Ya, (points Ebony and Ivory at Arius) here's your crown. Dante fires his twin pistol's and shoots Arius through a wall out into hell. Doomguy Soul: He's the granddaddy of all FPS badasses! He's the bane of hell's existence, the shotgun toting doom slayer. He's DOOMGUY!! Scythe: While no official origin has ever truly been given to the nameless, faceless Doom Marine, there have been a few ideas thrown around. He could be an entity created simply to destroy the demons of hell should they attack our realm, he mightve been transferred to a doomed base, and yet some say he was simply a marine in the right place at the right time, but we do know he's a descendent of the Blazkowicz clan, and is related to Wolfenstein's B.J. Blazkowicz, possibly a great great grandson. Soul: Uuuuuuuuuuhg! Doomguy ain't about this boring shit! He's about his murder arsenal! ''' Doomguy: Background * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 230 lbs. * Age: Unknown * Run-&-Gun Strategist * Rip-&-Tear Glory Killer * Defeated Hell 6 times * Top Speed: 57 mph (114 mph with Haste Power-Up) '''Soul: Doomguy's got a few different melee weapons, from brass knuckles to an axe, but his beauty weapon here is his mighty chainsaw, which tears through everything in seconds. Scythe: He's also carrys around a few frag-grenades, but what's more impressive is his arsenal of firearms. Using a backpack with experimental warp technology, he can carry around all his weapons without any problems. Soul: I'm pretty sure his pistol uses the same kind of technology considering it's got unlimited ammo. ''' Doomguy: Arsenal * '''Brass Knuckles: Doomguy's basic melee weapon whenever he punches. * Fire Axe: Doomguy can use this Axe to beat down zombies at close range in addition to break down beaten-up doors (Doom RPG). * Chainsaw: While their has been no known use for the Chainsaw being on Mars didn't stop Doomguy from using it, he can use this weapon to cut through many demons at ease as it's capable of dealing constant damage upon contact. Doom 2016 version of the the chainsaw is able to instakill any enemy up to the Baron of Hell into an excess of ammo given that it has enough fuel to do so. * Frag Grenade: Doomguy can throw this frag grenade once every ten seconds, he can throw a total of two of these and only wait for twenty seconds to throw two at a time again. * Pistol (UAC EMG Sidearm): In the 2016 version of Doom, Doomguy can shoot this at an unlimited amounts of times as he wishes. As soon as he fires this, it compresses up to 4 megawatts of Argent Energy (8 megawatts with Increased Power upgrade) into a hardened plasma gel as it launches the slug at high velocity. The slugs are capable of exploding a human skull, and the gel has the same impact properties as conventional ammunition thus making it feel like an actual firearm. ** Charge Efficiency: Doomguy manages to modify the Pistol to decrease the duration period it takes to power up a Charged Energy Shot. ** Quick Recovery: Doomguy also managed to modify the Pistol to decrease the recovery duration period after he fires off a Charged Energy Shot. ** Light Weight: Doomguy has managed to make it so that the Pistol is light weight, meaning he can move at his normal speed when using a Charged Energy Shot. ** Increased Power: This further increases the maximum power of a Charged Energy Shot. * Chain Gun: Also known as "The D12" by operatives, the Chaingun is a high velocity heavy weapon that is capable of suppressing multiple targets all at once. It should be pointed out that recent changes to the firing mechanism has manged to push the Chain Gun to the physical limits of a ballistic weapon as an Argent Infused Piston compresses gas within the firing crucible to over 220,000 PSI. The moment its released will launch 15mm Tungsten Slugs at 15 rounds per second with a muzzle velocity of nearly 5,000 feet per second. The 15mm Uranium-coated Tungsten slugs are calculated to have a weight of 464 grams (1.02 pounds) each. The estimated penetration of this round is anywhere from 240 mm (6 inches) to 480 mm (12 inches) of steel. ** Gatling Rotator: A 3rd party modification that despite being unapproved by the UAC overrides the crucible release safety, allowing Doomguy to fire the Chain Gun immediately and without having to wait for maximum rotation. While it dose prolong the duration period it needs to reach full speed, Doomguy can fire off volley of bullets instantly. *** Improved Torque: This upgrade that Doomguy made on the Gatling Rotator allows it to further increases the spin-up speed in order to fire the Chain Gun sooner then later. *** Uranium Coating: This upgrade allows the Gatling Rotator to fire off bullets that have a Uranium Coating which allows them to penetrate through targets at ease. *** Incendiary Rounds: This upgrade allows the Gatling Rotator to deal even more damage the moment the Chain Gun reaches it's maximum rate of fire. ** Mobile Turret: While this modification unbalances the Chain Gun, this allows Doomguy to fire off twice the normal amount of rate of fire at 30 rounds per second but at the expense of overheating it. The moment Doomguy activates the Mobile Turrent causes the barrel of the Chain Gun to split into three separate mini-barrels that fire off a barrage of bullets. This modification allows the Chain Gun the sheer capable of rivaling the BFG-9000. *** Rapid Deployment: This upgrade allows the Mobile Turret to deploy itself at a moment's notice. *** Uranium Coating: This upgrade allows the Mobile Turret to fire off bullets that have a Uranium Coating which allows them to penetrate through targets at ease. *** Ultimate Cooling: This upgrade allows the Mobile Turrent to not overheat, thus allowing Doomguy to fire off a barrage of bullets for as long as he wishes while using the Rich Get Richer Rune so as long as his Armor remains 75% and above or until he runs out of bullets whichever happens first. * Combat Shotgun: The standard military issued combat shotgun forged out of high quality Titanium Steel, Doomguy can use this to shoot down any target at close to melee range. Its pump-action and it's spread ranges from 7 to 10 pellets in a single blast. ** Charged Burst: This modification allows Doomguy to fire off an automatic fire-up that shoots up to 3 shell rounds in a rapid succession. Utmost useful against Doomguy's foes at close range as it is capable of taking down all but the most resilient of adversaries. *** Speedy Recovery: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Charged Burst Modification to recover more quickly between fired bursts. *** Rapid Fire: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Charged Burst Modification with an increased fire rate. *** Quick Load: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Charged Burst Modification a more quicker loading duration period. *** Power Shot: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Charged Burst Modification a further increase in damage on the next burst. This only happens the moment Doomguy manages to successfully land all three shots on a single target. ** Explosive Shot: This mod allows Doomguy to incorporate a glycerin fuse within a shell that detonates an Octanitrocubane gel upon impact to create a wide-area of effect. This mod is highly effective against either multiple targets or when detonated to the ear of enemies in defilade. *** Speedy Recovery: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Explosive Shot Modification to recover more quickly between fired bursts. *** Bigger Boom: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Explosive Shot Modification further increases the size of the explosion radius. *** Instant Load: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Explosive Shot Modification will remove the loading duration period for the Explosive Shot itself. *** Cluster Strike: This upgrade allows the Combat Shotgun with Explosive Shot Modification will create a series of Cluster Bombs the moment Doomguy scores a direct hit on his chosen target. The Cluster Bombs will deal additional damage to said target plus other targets near-by. * Super Shotgun: Despite being removed from the Union Aerospace Corporation's approved weapon arsenal didn't stop Doomguy from using the Super Shotgun thus making it extremely ideal in close quarters combat should he ever have to. The Super Shot Gun can fire off 20 pellets in a single blast. ** Faster Reload: Doomguy has managed to improve the Super Shotgun thus allowing him to reload it quicker then usual. ** Uranium Coating: Doomguy has managed to modify the Super Shotgun to the point where the shells now have Uranium Coating, thus causing the shells to penetrate through even multiple targets. ** Double Trouble: Doomguy has managed to modify the Super Shotgun to the point where he can fire twice before having to reload, this modification still makes the Super Shotgun as if Doomguy fired off two shells in a single blast. * Heavy Assault Rifle: Despite being replaced with the Plasma Rifle, the Heavy Assault Weapon is still the ideal weapon due to it's dependable mechanical firing mechanism in addition to it's high accuracy at long ranged targets. ** Tactical Scope: This allows Doomguy to zoom into targets and snipe them down from a long distance as it allows him to fire multiple .50 caliber FMJ rounds without having to deal with unmanageable recoil. *** Uranium Coating: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Tactical Scope Modification to fire off the .50 caliber FMJ rounds that have a Uranium Coating which allows them to penetrate through targets at ease, this only takes effect while Doomguy is zooming with the Tactical Scope Modification. *** Skull Cracker: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Tactical Scope Modification to deal even more damage to enemies when Doomguy aims for the head of such targets. *** Light Weight: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Tactical Scope Modification to be more relayable as Doomguy made it weigh less. *** Devastator Rounds: In addition to Uranium Coating, Doomguy has managed to make it so that the Heavy Assault Rifle with Tactical Scope can fire off of what appears to be an experimental yet heavy damage dealing ammunition rounds. Doomguy can only fire off these rounds whenever he's zoomed into his chosen target. ** Micro Missiles: This multi-chambered cylinder that is located under the primary barrel is something that Doomguy can load up to six HMX missiles. The small-but-deadly rockets are designed to deliver multiple payloads to even a single target and can subdue multiple targets within a tight kill-zone. *** Ammo Efficient: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Micro Missiles Modification reduces the ammunition cost for using the Micro Missiles. *** Advanced Loader: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Micro Missiles Modification to quickly reload the Micro Missiles themselves. *** Quick Launcher: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Micro Missiles Modification to instantly activate the Micro Missile rack the moment it is ready to fire. *** Bottomless Missiles: This upgrade allows the Heavy Assault Rifle with the Micro Missiles Modification to fire an almost seemingly endless supply of Micro Missiles which only stops until Doomguy runs out of ammunition or until he chooses to stop whichever happens first. He can fire endlessly so as long as his Armor remains at least at 75% and above upon using the Rich Get Richer Rune. * Plasma Rifle: This standard issue military weapon is capable of delivering a rapid salvo of plasmoids that deal not only impact but also thermal damage to Doomguy's chosen targets. ** Heat Blast: This modification allows Doomguy to cause the Plasma Rifle to absorb residual thermal energy thus instantly transferring the heat to the borosilicate diffusion chamber. As soon as the meter is full will allow Doomguy to unleash a heat wave from the end of the weapon that deals localized damage in addition to the possible chance it will create a pressure wave that will knock back targets. *** Super Heated Rounds: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Heat Blast Modification causes the heat within the Heat Blast Modification to build up faster then normal, taking at least 3 seconds for Doomguy to max out the Heat Blast's heat bar thus allowing him to unleash the Heat Blast. *** Improved Venting: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Heat Blast Modification significantly reduces the Heat Blast Modification's recovery the moment Doomguy fires off a Heat Blast from it. *** Expanded Threshold: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Heat Blast Modification further increases the amount of heat that can be contained within the Heat Blast Modification itself, thus allowing Doomguy to deal even more potential heat-based damage from it. *** Heated Core: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Heat Blast Modification to generate heat on a passive scale, thus making it so that Doomguy won't have to use up ammunition to build it up. It takes the Heat Blast Modification 10 seconds to build up on it's own without Doomguy having to fire the Plasma Rounds. ** Stun Bomb: This modification for the Plasma Rifle allows Doomguy to fire off a powerful pulse that will stun near-by targets and disable force fields caught in the radius. It is said to generate Birkeland currents, a phenomenon associated with intense magnetic fields, via exceeding the "Franheiser limit," an apparently novel discovery in physics by the UAC. The modification requires cooling between uses. *** Quick Recharge: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Stun Bomb Modification allows the Stun Bomb to recharge at a faster rate. *** Big Shock: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Stun Bomb Modification further increases the radius effect for the Stun Bomb detonation. *** Longer Stun: This upgrade allows the Plasma Rifle with the Stun Bomb Modification slightly increases the duration period up to 4 seconds total thus causing anyone caught within the radius of the Stun Bomb itself. *** Chain Stun: The moment Doomguy manages to kill his chosen targets while they remain under the effects of the Stun Bomb will release a secondary stun that will detonate and stun other targets near by if any. * Gauss Cannon: This weapon is the result of the basis for numerous industrial projects over the years with the Argent Tower being one of those projects. The Gauss Cannon is capable of scoring near perfect accurate hits due to it's aerodynamic design of the projectiles, utilizing electromagnetic acceleration to accelerate steel flechettes to high velocity with extreme accuracy, with the ammunition being cheap and readily available. Expends 15 cell per shot. ** Precision Bolt: This standard telescopic sight is used to allow to further improve it's already near-perfect accuracy at long ranges. Doomguy can accumulate additional magnetic charge within it's launch chamber and when released will fire off the flechettes as an even greater speed. A fully charged flechette is almost seemingly unstoppable as it will pass through even multiple targets within Doomguy's sight. *** Energy Efficient: This upgrade allows the Gauss Cannon with the Precision Bolt Modification to reduce the duration period to charge up the bolt to maximum power. Further more, it also reduces the duration period between shots as well. *** Light Weight: This upgrade allows the Gauss Cannon with the Precision Bolt Modification to be lighter in weight, thus allowing Doomguy to move at normal speed while using it's Zoom In ability. *** Volatile Discharge: This upgrade allows the Gauss Cannon with the Precision Bolt Modification to fire off a Volatile Discharge, which causes a target who's weak enough to explode thus dealing damage to anyone caught in the explosion itself. ** Siege Mode: This allows Doomguy to shoot a plasma beam once fully charged. Because of it's precise nature of the modification itself, safety valves prevent the weapon itself from discharging until the Argon has been fully ionized. While Doomguy charges this also prevents him from moving anywhere until he manages to release the plasma beam which is capable of penetrating up to multiple targets at once thus producing a concussive blast at the final point of impact. Consumes 30 cell per shot. *** Outer Beam: This upgrade allows the Gauss Cannon with the Siege Mode Modification a devastating area of effect around it, thus dealing damage to other enemies caught within the area of effect. *** Reduced Charge Time: This upgrade allows the Gauss Cannon with the Siege Mode Modification reduces the duration period for the beam to fully charge up thus only taking one second to charge up. *** Mobile Siege: This upgrade allows the Gauss Cannon with the Siege Mode Modification allows Doomguy to move while charging up the Gauss Cannon while using it's Siege Mode Modification. Further more if Doomguy aims it downward after it's fired allows him to perform up to a triple jump. * Rocket Launcher: This heavy-duty weapon is a standard issue to Heavy Weapons Specialists in all known military forces due to it's unparalleled direct impact and radius damage. Utmost ideal for Doomguy when he's firing the rockets at either a group of demons or against a highly resistant one. ** Remote Detonation: This simple yet useful modification allows Doomguy to allow his rocket to detonate by remote upon his decision. *** Improved Warhead: This upgrade allows the Rocket Launcher with the Remote Detonation Modification to allow the rocket itself to cause a larger explosion, thus allowing it to deal damage to enemies from wider distances. *** Jagged Shrapnel: This upgrade allows the Rocket Launcher with the Remote Detonation Modification causes anyone caught within the explosion to take piercing damage from the Jagged Shrapnel itself. Further more, individuals that survive not only the explosion and the combined piercing damage from the Jagged Shrapnel also take damage over time for a short duration period. *** External Payload: Upon obtaining this upgrade allows Doomguy to modify the rocket in such a way where it is now mounted with explosives. Doomguy can fire off the rocket then outright detonate the mounted explosives at any moment he wishes and the rocket itself will still remain in one piece assuming it hasn't hit it's target or missed it's mark. ** Lock-On Burst: This modification allows Doomguy to lock-on to his target and fire off three rockets in a single launch. It also has a built-in laser targeter in order for Doomguy to ensure he doesn't miss his mark. *** Quick Lock: This upgrade allows the Rocket Launcher with the Lock-On Burst Modification allows Doomguy to lock-on to his target within one second. *** Faster Recovery: This upgrade allows the Rocket Launcher with the Lock-On Burst Modification causes the duration period between another lock-on to be reduced. *** Multi-Targeting: This upgrade allows the Rocket Launcher with the Lock-On Burst Modification allows Doomguy to lock-on up to three separate targets, the rockets themselves will be divided among the lock-on targets themselves. * BFG-9000: When Doomguy dishes out the BFG-9000, it is capable when correctly charged will unleash a deadly packets of Argent Energy in a controlled manner that can utterly destroy or deal high damage to the most resistant of targets as it's capable of delivering an electrical shock that instantly boils the blood and fatty tissue of such targets thus causing a spontaneous explosion of the said targets caught in the blast. It is said that this is what lead the UAC to build and mass produce the Plasma Rifle. * The Soul Cube: Due to the fact it's an ancient Martian artifact, the Soul Cube can only be activated the moment Doomguy kills at least five targets so as long as they have a soul. The Soul Cube will always attack a enemy with the most amount of health in addition to dealing splash damage to adjacent enemies. It is also capable of restoring some health to Doomguy as well. * The Artifact: Also known as the Heart of Hell or the Bloodstone, is a powerful demonic heart-shaped device that was initially designed to aid the forces of Hell. Despite Doomguy's hands showing signs of corruption the moment he holds it poses no ill-effect against him. Upon absorbing three human souls, it grants Doomguy the ability to manipulates time, supermortal strength, and becomes temporarily invulnerable. * The Unmaker: Intended to be a demon-tech weapon as it was made out of demon bones, this weapon is designed to destroy demonic beings. The Unmaker fires red lasers and consumes cells for ammo, although the Doom Bible states that it feeds off of human souls. Although it initially starts off with a slow firing rate, it can be upgraded through the three Demon Key artifacts into a rapidfire spread gun. Doomguy enjoys the benefits of it's rapid spreadfire function in addition to its critically increased chance of pain-stun and the fact it doesn't pose any recoil openings, allowing Doomguy to take down even his most powerful targets. Soul: Oh god all the weapons! Scythe: His pistol actually fires compressed argent energy, or plasma, to achieve it's infinite ammo, and has been modded to allow for an extra charged up shot. His D12 Chaingun, which can fire upwards for 15 rounds per second, though oddly it uses relatively weak ammo, only being able to penetrate 6 to 12 inches of steel, and rather ineffective against strong body armor, but it can be fired instantly with the Gatling Rotator mod, or be turned to Mobile Turent mode, where the barrel splits in 3 to fire upwards of 30 rounds per second. Soul: That sounds awesome! The Combat Shotgun fires up to 10 pellets per blast, and can be modded to work as a 3 round burst of fire a singular explosive shot with a spreading distance so huge, he doesn't even have to aim. But one overpowered shotty ain't enough, so Doomguy found himself a Super Shotgun, a double barrel shotgun with improved reload speed and can fire 20 pellets per blast. Good luck dodging that. ' Scythe : The Heavy Assault Rifle may seem nothing special on it's own, but it's tactical scope make's the weapon lethal at mid to long ranges, and the micro missile launcher attachment ensures nothing escapes unscathed. '''Soul: The Plasma Rifle is the go-to close to mid range weapon, dealing impact and thermal damage to targets. It can store the heat built up from firing into a shot range burst blast or can disable shields and stun foes with the stun bomb. ' Scythe: The Gauss Cannon is a very accurate long range cannon, firing off super accelerated steel flechettes, and even fire charged up flechette's that pass through multiple targets, or be mounted into siege mode for a single charged up shot, though it requires him to stay immobile. '''Soul: His badass Rocket Launcher can fire rockets upwards of 57 miles per hour, and they can be romote detonated. Or if Doomguy feels a room needs to die now, he can use the Lock on Burst mod to lock on everything in a room, and fire multiple rockets at once to waste em' all. And then there's his ultimate weapon, the almighty devastator. The miniature nuke. The gun that causes everything in the room to die pretty much instantly, it's the BIG FUCKING GUN 9000!!!! Scythe: The BGF fires huge rounds of Argent Energy. This "gun" is capable of delivering an electrical shock that instantly boils the blood and fatty tissue of targets thus causing a spontaneous combustion of any targets caught in the blast, and it's large blast radius ensures nothing can escape undamaged. Soul: OOOOOOOOH MY GOD IT'S SO GOD DAMN COOL!!! Scythe: But the BFG is not Doomguy's ultimate weapon. Soul: Yes! Gimmie! Gimmie more! Scythe: The Unmaker! Literally forged in the dephs of hell, this colossal beast fires 3 to 4 beams of energy and annihilate everything within a manner of seconds, it's damage output putting even the BFG to shame- Soul: YES! ' Scythe: Aaaaaaat the cost of feeding of the demonic energy of the target, meaning it's ineffective against anything that isn't a demon. '''Soul: Awwwww. ' Scythe: Doomguy's also picked up a few demonic runes along it travels. After killing 5 targets possessing a soul the Soul Cube activates and flies around, damaging targets and even healing Doomguy, and the artifact simply called "The Artifact", Doomguy must first absorb 3 human souls, but then he gains the ability to manipulate time, drsticly boost his already insane strength, and he becomes temporarily invulnerable. Doomguy: Atribute's * '''Supermortal Strength: Doomguy's Supermortal Strength allows him to just rip, tear and crush through even powerful opponents at ease, mainly demons and cyborgs in his case. This is demonstrated in the form of Glroy Kills. * Supermortal Durability: Doomguy's Supermortal Durability allows him to keep moving even while taking hits that would otherwise cripple down a person. * Supermortal Stamina: Doomguy's Supermortal Stamina allows him to keep moving even while hauling the heaviest of items, this alone is demonstrated when he can haul the Chain Gun with the Mobile Turret Modification as it doesn't hinder his movement. Further more, he can already hold dozens of items in his inventory and isn't ever hindered by holding all of them. * Supermortal Speed: Doomguy's Supermortal Speed allows him to move at an extremely fast pase, his mobility and agility alone allows him to traverse and maneuver around the environment and battle arenas whilst also battling Demons and dodging attacks. * Supermortal Intelligence: Despite being known for violence, Doomguy is also known to be amazingly intelligent which is demonstrated through modifying his weaponry in ways that he has come to understanding about. Scythe: Doomguy also possesses superhuman strength, speed stamina, and durability, effortlessly ripping demons apart and surviving blasts, also thanks to his armor, The Predator Suit, which posses rocket boots for increased jumping, durability enhancement, environmental protection, and area scanning tech just to name a few. Doomguy: Powerups * Berserk Power-Up: This allows Doomguy to fall into a berserk state which further increases his overall strength as he is known to exhibit extreme rage the moment he uses it, this power-up with the Power Extender will last for 30 seconds. * Haste Power-Up: This allows Doomguy to go at lightning speed as it will accelerate his natural movement thus allowing Doomguy's reflexes to move around 224,000 miles per hour or 3,700 miles per second (which makes him Hypersonic+ during this moment), this power-up with Power Extender will last for 30 seconds. * Invulnerability Power-Up: This renders Doomguy to become invulnerable hence it's name which protects Doomguy from all forms of external attacks for a duration period, this power-up with Power Extender will last for 20 seconds. * Quad Damage: 'This makes Doomguy be able to deal four times the normal amount of damage with any weapon he uses, it is said that a volunteer Tire 2 advocate within the UAC while in it's testing phase managed to decapitate three highly trained security personnel with nothing more and nothing less but just a mere pocket knife. This power-up with the Power Extender will last for 30 seconds. '''Soul: Doomguy's also got quite a few power ups. The Berserk Power Up further boosts his strength so he can continue ripping to shreds, the Haste Power Up boosts his speed, and the Invulnerability and Quad Damage Power Ups do...exactly what you think. ' Doomguy: Feats * Regularly kills demons as strong as gorillas with his bare hands. * In Berserk, Doomguy can utterly shatter even a Baron of Hell to pieces with only his fists, this means he can utterly shatter a dump truck as a Braon of Hell weighs as much as 32 metric tonnes. * Can rip the Cyberdemon's horn off and killed him with it as a Glory Kill. * Can rip through the natural armor of the Hell Guards, which can shrug off a dip in lava. * Doomguy can run at a top speed of 57 mph, he is capable of outrunning his own fired rockets. * Doomguy never tires or slows down no matter the amount of weight he is caring or the distance that he runs. * Without armor can tank assault rifle rounds and point blank blasts from a shotgun * Doomguy is capable of withstanding even deadly attacks that would otherwise cripple a normal human and can still move normally even if near-death. * Doomguy can fall from great heights without getting hurt. * Resilient to hellfire and toxic waste * Shrugged off energy blasts from The Summoners who's attacks can turn its victims into an undead * Tanks numerous hits from the Baron of Hell * Shrugs off electrocution * Able to pick up and operate any weapon he finds * Has managed to put a stop to Hell's invasion 6 times. * Ramaged and fought across hell for eons without food, water, or even tiring. ** Which in turn gives Doomguy eons-worth of combat experience. * Defeated The Titan, who is stated to have been the strongest demon who ever lived, 'mightier than all who had come before'. '''Soul: Doomguy's list of feats in insane! He's strong enough to rip demons apart effortlessly, can run faster than his own rockets, can tank an attack from an Assault Rifle or Shotgun, survive hits from the Baron of Hell, and has defeated the forces of hell 6 times! SIX! Doomguy: Flaws * He is still only human * Far weaker without power-ups * His own BFG shots can also put him out of commission * Always prefers to go in guns blazing with little to no strategy * Isn't unstoppable as he was successfully imprisoned by the hordes of hell * Takes great pleasure in destroying anything that moves * Berserker renders him incapable of operating weaponry, potentially leaving him vulnerable * If he isn't careful, he can be ripped apart by any demon Scythe: Still, Doomguy is still only human. He's far weaker without powerups, he could kill himself with the BFG if not careful, and Berserker Mode renders him incapable of using any form of weaponry, just to name a few. Soul: Still, there's a reason hell can't get rid of this guy. He's no mortal man. He's Doomguy! Doomguy walks up to a zombie like demon and rips it in half. '' Fight Scythe: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Soul: It's time for a Death Battle!!!' ((Doom's Hell)) Dante sighed as he walked through the burring ruins of Hell. He'd entered hours ago with the goal of dragging Vergil back to Earth, and hours later had found no luck in finding his brother. As he continued his search, he came across a spherical rune floating inches off a pedestal that way set up as some random cliffside. Walking over, Dante picked up the rune and inspected the symbol on it. Dante: Knowledge. Ah-ha, perhaps this knows where Vergil's hiding. And who ate my meatlovers pizza. Suddenly, a grenade was tossed at the Devil Hunter that landed at his feet, much to his surprise. He quickly kicked it up and tossed it away, looking over to see the Doomguy coming out, Combat Shotgun in hand. Dante: Wooh! Didn't expect to see someone like you here. Tell me Master Chief, what brings you to hell? Doomguy raised his shotgun, aimed directly at Dante's chest. The Son of Sparda chuckled and tucked the rune of knowledge away. Dante: Alright then buddy. Shall we dance? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onwIcZt0-g4 Dante pulled out his twin pistol's, Ebony and Ivory, and began firing on Doomguy. Though the bullets bounced off the Doom Marine's armor, he was still stepping back to lessen impact damage. Doomguy then started charging Dante, shotgun firing. Dante stumbled back from the sudden blast as Doomguy rammed his head into Dante's gut, picking him up and slamming him down on the pedestal where Dante found the rune. Doomguy prepared the Combat Shotgun's explosive shot when Dante unveiled his own shotgun and blasted Doomguy back. Dante stood up and drew Rebellion from his back, charging forward with a yell of "STINGER!" as he jabbed the tip of the blade into Doomguy's gut before unleashing a few heavy hitting slashes. Doomguy reached out and grabbed Rebellion's blade, holding it to a stop as he drew the Super Shotgun and blasted Dante in the face. Doomguy opened the shotgun to reload it when Dante rushed him with Agni and Rudra, leaving small cut marks on the predator suit and he hacked and slashed away at it. Doomguy grabbed Rudra's blade and wrestled the scimitar from Dante's hand, the two demon slayers engaging in a sword duel with the brotherly swords. Dante: Awe ya! This is more like it! Doomguy reached for another gun, but Dante quickly drew Ivory and shot Doomguy's foot and knocked him off balance, pulling out Cerberus for a quick and cold nunchaku combo, ending with Dante launching Doomguy into the air, jumping after him, and launching him back down. Dante: Woo! Smokin' sexy style baby! Doomguy pulled out the Heavy Assault Rifle and attached the scope mod, aiming right down the sight as he began blasting away at Dante. Dante: Oh man! Dante teleported out of the way with trickster style, getting behind Doomguy to earn himself a kick to the gun and a 50 Caliber bullet to the head. Doomguy then switched out the scope for the micro missile's attachment, kicking Dante back and six micro missiles flew at him. Dante switched to royal guard and tried to shield himself, only to be sent flying into a hell mountainside, a powerup falling and rolling over to Doomguy. The invulnerability powerup. Dante: Haha! This party's gettin' crazy! Let's rock! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q657rEkgfKs Dante grabbed Rebellion and charged Doomguy, the resulting attacks not even flinching him. Doomguy grabbed Dante and choke slammed him to the ground, Dante forming Gilgamesh to push him back before dawning Cerberus to encase Doomguy in ice, the armored slayer getting through as his invulnerability wore off and Dante delivered another Gilgamesh punch to the face. Doomguy growled an unearthly growl from under his helmet and grabbed the Berserk power up, dive tackling Dante off the cliff and into a sea of low ranking demons from both franchises. Dante ran up and punched Doomguy, grabbing an Imp and using it to beat Doomguy with. The slayer grabbed a Marrionette and crushed it's head, using the corpse to attack Dante as well. Both slayers began punching their way through the demon horde, chucking severed limbs at each other before Doomguy's berserk state worse off and he draw the plasma rifle, firing at Dante and everything around them. Dante: Well damn. His pockets are huge. Reaching into wherever he kept it Devil Arms, Dante pulled out Pandora's briefcase and activated the Mobile Missile Battery form. Dante: Mine are bigger. Rockets and plasma blasts flew everywhere, neither where aiming at anything but each other, the slaughtered demons around nothing but beings in the wrong place at the wrong time. Blood and guts flew everywhere as Doomguy charged through the missiles and got up close, activating the heart burst to launch Dante from Pandroa. Dante chuckled and pulled out Ebony and Ivory, spinning them around before opening fire. Dante: Care to dance? And one and two and one and two. Each shot, now slightly infused with demonic energy, flew forwards and struck Doomguy, the Predator suit looking more beat up and Dante fully charged his energy into the two pistols. Dante: And finish! The blasts flew forwards and slammed into Doomguy, knocking him back. Dante stopped and looked around, the field now barren of any demon life. It was just him and Doomguy, the the body parts of hundreds of thousands of demons. Dante: Well, as fun as this has been, I got a brother to find, so you just- Suddenly, the Cyberdemon and Phantom the lava scorpion crawled over, both having a look the desired for revenge. Dante: …well https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YV5IheNfK54 Twirling Rebellion in his hand, Dante ran forwards and charged at the Cyberdemon, stabbing one of it's arms as Doomguy got up and activated his Chaingun's Sentry mode, opening fire on Phantom's hard outer shell. Dante chuckled as he dropped down and sliced the Cyberdemon's leg off, Doomguy turning and pumping it full of bullets, causing it to fall on Phantom. Before any words could be exchanged, Doomguy switched over to the Gauss cannon and blasted Dante in the gut. Dante fell over and activated the Lucifer Backpack, chucking spectral swords all around Doomguy. The exploded, but Doomguy activated The Artifact, surviving with minimal effort. Doomguy pulled out his Axe and dashed forwards, quickly overpowered Dante's Rebellion Blade. Dante slid back and a red lightning sparked from him as he entered his Devil Trigger State. Dante: Now I'm getting serous! Dante rushed forwards and clashed with Doomguy's fire axe, the two swinging at each other repeatedly. Doomguy began slowing time down, but Dante countered with the Qucksilver style, nulling it. Dante ran forwards and activated Gilgamesh, throwing multiple punches to counter the Axe. Doomguy brought the Axe down on Dante's head, but Dante grabbed and shattered it before knocking Doomguy away as the artifact ran out of power. Doomguy shook his head and revved up his chainsaw, slamming it against Rebellion as the two blades clashed before Dante pushed through it and Doomguy stepped back, pulling out the BFG 9000 and grabbing a Quad Damage Power Up. Dante activated the Doppelganger styled and both rushed Doomguy, who fired a Green Plasma Blast that annihilated the clone Dante. Dante: Woah. I want that. ' Dante got in close and tackled Doomguy, the Marine dropping a Grenade that launched both away as both went flying in separate directions. Doomguy got up to see Dante charging him, and so he finally revealed the Unmaker and fired it, quickly incinerating Dante like the Doppelganger clone. Doomguy put the Unmaker away as Quad Damage worse off when he suddenly heard- Dante: KEEPIN' IT STYLISH!! Dante had used the Doppelganger style again, using a clone to distract Doomguy. He'd reverted to his human form, but it didn't matter anymore. Doomguy barely had time to turn around to see Dante shout "Yaaaahooo!!" as he was barraged with bullets. Dante spun around, but instead of charging his pistols like before, Dante revealed why he needed to distract Doomguy. So he could claim the BFG. The colossal cannon in hand, Dante smirked and fired the green energy blast, which collided with the weakened Doomguy. Dante: Jackpot! An explosion of blood and guts could be heard as the predator suit's legs where all the remains, which promptly toppled over, the empty helmet following after and landing on the ground. Dante smirked and shoved the BFG where he kept his Devil Arms and walked off. Dante: Oh, I'm so keeping this thing. ''Dante eventually finds Vergil in hell, literally dragging his brother back to Earth. '' ''Imp demons find the remains of Doomguy's Predator suit and question who could've beaten him. Conclusion '''Soul: Hot damn, now that's a Death Battle! Scythe: It's true that Doomguy has a far, FAR bigger arsenal of weapons and much more experience, and more powerups, but in the end, he couldn't contend with Dante's insanely superior strength and speed. Soul: Scaling to quite a few different Demons, it's clear Doomguy's heaviest hitting weapon is probably the BFG, which is around City block Level. That's a massive fucking boom, around 16 to 17 tons of TNT. But Dante has shrugged off hits from guys who could destroy entire continents. Even with Quad Damage, he could barely scratch Dante. Speed was also nowhere in Doomguy's favor. One can outrun a Missile at about 57 MPH, the out can reach reentry speeds. And do we even need to go into Durability? ' Scythe: Doomguy certainly had the ability to kill Dante with the Unmaker, but Dante's drastically superior speed and Doppelganger style easily nullified that advantage, and the Quicksilver was the perfect counter to the Artifact's Time Manipulation. Dante's arsenal may have been smaller, but he had much more to work with, and a better balance of clone and long range to work with. It was only a matter of time before Dante tagged Doomguy with the finishing blow. '''Soul: This was one HELL of a fight. ' Scythe: The winner is Dante. Next time '''Soul: NEXT TIME OOOOOON DEATH BATTLE!!! CELIBRATING 30 EPISODES A NEW FORMAT BETTER RUNDOWNS BETTER BATTLES KICKED OFF WITH AN IMENSE RIVALRY! "You fool! I AM GOD!" "Whatever, faker!" Sonic The Hedgehog vs Sonic.EXE Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Demon Hunter vs Demon Hunter Themed Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018